Confusion
by MissAdoration
Summary: Two missing scenes from Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
1. I Don't Know

Author's Note; Hey everyone. I hope your Christmas was a Christmas to believe in!

I would like to present to you the 2nd of 3 spin-offs for "Captain America: The Winter Soldier" ("Imprisoned' was the first spin-off that I posted). This takes place after Steve carries Natasha out of the rubble of the ammunition bunker. I apologize for this taking forever to post, but to be honest, I was waiting to see if Marvel was going to do anything and I didn't want to write something if they already have. Second, when I found out they didn't, it took me a while to recollect my thoughts on what I wanted to do for mine. Anyway, here we go. It might not be my best work, but I'm happy to have this done. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>It all happened so fast. Right as he and Natasha jumped, the bunker exploded around them. Steve held his shield above both of their heads, protecting them from the falling debris. Natasha stayed as close to him as possible, what dust and debris was everywhere. All Steve could do was hold onto her fingers.<p>

Finally, the rocks stopped falling. Steve began to push up on his shield to move the debris that had fallen on top of it. On the third try, the big rock finally moved. Steve began to cough from all of the dust that was surrounding them. Beside him, Natasha was just able to push herself up and lean against a rock before unconsciousness pulled her under.

Once a path was somewhat clear, Steve bent down and picked Natasha up in his strong arms, using his shield to support her head. As he was walking out of the rubble, he began to hear the sound of airplane engines. SHIELD was looking for both of them. They wanted them dead. Before the planes were in sight, Steve managed to escape and make it to the truck that he and Natasha had "borrowed". Once he had Natasha in a somewhat comfortable position in the passenger seat, he got in on the other side and sped away from the camp.

* * *

><p>Natasha slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. The last thing she remembered was an explosion, however her brain couldn't remember who had caused it.<p>

Her head was spinning and she didn't know what was going on. Weakly, she looked out the window of the truck. There wasn't much to see since it was dark outside, however she was able to make out a few shapes, and they were trees.

As her vision became clearer, she began to process what was happening. She was in a somewhat uncomfortable position. On her left, there was someone in the other seat, and he was driving.

She let out a slow groan. She wasn't that much in pain, but it was loud enough to get Steve's attention.

"Hey, you OK?' he asked quietly.

"I don't know." She said softly.

"Nat, talk to me. Are you hurt?"

"I don't know." She said again. She then closed her eyes.

Now Steve was even more worried about her. She didn't look like she was injured when he picked her up, then again, he didn't even look her over. Plus, she would've cried out in pain the second he touched her.

He couldn't take her to a hospital. They were SHIELD's most wanted. That's when he remembered Sam Wilson, the friend that he had met while on one his morning jogs around DC. Steve then decided that that's where he and Natasha could go. Once they were there, they would be able to get cleaned up, he could look over Natasha to see if she was hurt, and best of all, they would both be safe from SHIELD.

* * *

><p>Sam Wilson was somewhat surprised to see Steve at his door. What made him even more surprised was when he noticed that Steve was holding a young woman in his arms, and by the way he was holding her, it didn't look good.<p>

"Is she OK?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but we need a place to lay low." Steve responded.

Sam invited him in and led him to a guest room in the back of his house.

"I'll get you some water." Sam said as Steve laid Natasha down on the bed.

"Thanks, man."

Minutes later, Sam returned with 2 tall glasses of water as well as a wet cloth. Steve downed both of them fairly quickly, not realizing how thirsty he was. He then took the wet cloth and began to wipe the dust from Natasha's face.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Missile, courtesy of SHIELD." Steve responded.

"What happened to her? She hasn't said a word since you got here.'

"I don't know. She couldn't even tell me herself. All she said was 'I don't know.'"

"Should I call a nurse?"

Steve thought for a few minutes. He would've had Sam call Kate, or Sharon Carter, but she worked for SHIELD, which then would've led them being discovered and possibly killed.

"No. She'll be OK. She's been through much worse." Steve responded. That's when they heard coughing.

"Easy, Nat. It's alright. Just breathe." Steve soothed as he continued to stroke her forehead with the cloth.

Natasha's cough began to grow louder. Dust was caught in her lungs.

Sam quickly left the room to get more water while Steve helped Natasha sit up.

"Hang on, Nat. I got you."

Sam came back into the room and handed Steve the glass of water, this time with a straw in it.

"Here, this might help you." He said as he brought the cup closer to her lips.

Natasha's lips closed around the straw and she began to drink. It was refreshing to her dry throat. Within thirty seconds or so, the entire glass was gone. Steve handed it back to Sam and he set it on the nightstand.

"You OK? You had me worried." Steve asked.

"I think so." She responded, her voice low from all of the coughing. All of a sudden, the room began to spin. She didn't feel right. She needed to lay back down.

"Easy there." Steve said as he helped her lay down.

"Steve, my head hurts." She cried.

"You may have a concussion." He then felt her forehead.

"Nat, you also have a fever. Hang on." He said. He then quickly got up and got a clean cloth from the adjoining bathroom and ran it under cold water. He then came back to the bed, knelt down, and began to wipe down Natasha's face, hoping the cold water would cool her down.

"Where are we?" She asked/

"We're at a friend's house. It's OK. We'll be safe here. For now."

"I hope you're right Steve." She responded.

Finally, after about 2 or 3 minutes, Natasha's fever finally broke. Steve pulled the covers back away from her body. He then began to look over her body to see if there were any other visible injuries, which thankfully wasn't' much. Just a few bruises and scrapes.

"Try and sleep if you can. We can't take on SHIELD if we're worn out like this." Steve said as he brought the covers back up to her chin.

"I agree." She whispered. She then rolled onto her side and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain. Admit it, its better this way. We are both of us out of time." The missile hit the bunker right as the two of them jumped. Steve held his shield over their heads to protect them.<p>

Natasha sat straight up in bed. Dizziness overpowered her, but she ignored it as she fought to keep her now shaking body upright,

Two men immediately rushed into her room to see what had happened. Noticing she had just woken up from a nightmare, one man proceeded toward her to comfort her. The other one left the room to give them some privacy.

"Nat, it's OK. It was just a dream. You're safe now. Just breathe. You're OK." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around her. Her arms then wrapped around him as she cried into his chest.

"They were trying to kill us." She sobbed.

"I know. I know. But we're OK. You're OK."

For the next few minutes, he continued to hold her as she sobbed. Never in his time of knowing her had he seen her cry. She always told him that crying was a sign of being weak, but he didn't believe that at all.

When the tears finally stopped, Steve encouraged her to get cleaned up so the two of them could figure out what to do next.


	2. I Think So

Author's Note: So, here is the second spinoff for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. This scene takes place after Natasha sets off taser disk that was hidden in her hand. This was when she woke up and said, "Ow. Those really do sting."

* * *

><p>"What a waste." Alexander Pierce said as he watched the 3 helicarriers shot at each other in the sky outside his office window.<p>

"So you still on the fence about Rogers' chances?" Natasha asked.

"Time to go, Councilwoman. This way." Pierce said abruptly "Come on. You're gonna fly me out of here."

Natasha turned and began to walk out of the room. Pierce waked behind her with his phone, ready to set of the pin on her jacket if she decided to turn.

"You know. There was a time I would've taken a bullet for you." Director Fury said.

"You already did. And you will again when it's useful."

At that instant, Natasha squeezed the small taser disk that was hidden in her hand. A small jolt of electricity shot through Natasha's body, causing her to fall to the ground right in front of Pierce.

Pierce was somewhat surprised to see her go down. That's when he saw an opportunity to have her pin go off so it would kill her.

Right as his phone gave him the alert that it was ready, a gunshot was heard. Then a second. Piece fell backward, breaking the glass wall in his office.

"Romanoff." Fury said as he knelt down by Natasha's side.

"Natasha."

No answer.

"Natasha. Come on." Fury said as he slightly shook her.

Natasha slowly opened her eyes.

"Ow. She whispered as she slowly turned her head. "Those really do sting."

"Are you OK?" Fury asked her.

"I think so."

She slowly began to sit up, but the room was spinning. Spirts of black were still in her vision. She could feel her body start to lean back.

"Whoa. Easy, Natasha." Fury said as he eased her back down before her body would smack against the floor. He then repositioned himself so that Natasha could rest her head on his knees.

For the next few minutes, Natasha's head lay resting on Fury's knees. The room slowly stopped spinning, but her heart was still beating rapidly. Fury looked down at her pale face and straight into her eyes. They were open, but they appeared bloodshot.

"Romanoff, talk to me. Are you alright?" He asked again.

"I'll be OK."

She tried once again to sit up. Fury gently placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her in case she fell back again. She took a couple of deep breaths so settle her still rapidly beating heart. Eventually, it slowed down.

Fury then helped her get to her feet. She was somewhat unstable, but she made her legs cooperate. As an extra precaution, Fury put his uninjured arm around her shoulders and the two of them walked to his helicopter.

* * *

><p>Fury waited patiently for outside the helicopter while Natasha changed inside. The plan now was for the two of them to find Steve and Sam and get them to someplace safe.<p>

Minutes later, she opened the door and motioned for Fury to get in.

Seconds after they took off, Sam's voice was shouting in Natasha's headset.

"Please tell me you got that chopper in the air!"

"Sam, where are you?" she shouted over the roar of the helicopter.

"41st floor, northwest corner.

"We're on it! Stay where you are!" She shouted back.

"Not an option!"

A few minutes later, they caught Sam, who had jumped out of the Triskelion. Natasha pulled him into the helicopter.

"41st floor! 41st!" He shouted at them.

"It's not like they put the floor numbers on the outside of the building." Fury responded.

"Hill, where's Steve? Do you have a location on Rogers?' Natasha asked.

"No, I don't." Hill answered.

* * *

><p>Final Notes: Do not fear my dear readers, the last 2 chapters of "SAFE" will be coming soon. I haven't forgotten about it, I'm just waiting for the right time to do it. I promise it will get done.<p> 


End file.
